For the Love of Malon
by TheLegendofKat
Summary: Just when things with Link are going well for Malon, a mysterious man who is somewhat familiar arrives at Lon Lon Ranch. Can Malon help him? Or will she risk losing Link in the process? Everything happens for a reason Love Triangle story! Rated M for later scenes
1. Chapter 1

"Malon?" I heard him calling from outside. I would recognize his voice anywhere. Link!

_Oh no, not now... _I thought. I was not fit to speak to him, not after... I wiped my face dry and hoped I wasn't too blotchy. "Link?" I called out, far too quiet to expect him to hear me.

"Oh there you are." He was at the doorway of my house. I heard the dry straw crunch underneath his boots with each step as he got nearer to the stairs that would bring him up to me, and my mess of a room.

"Wait!" I threw my hands up and he stopped in his tracks, staring up at me with an odd expression in his blue eyes. He wasn't wearing his hat, and his blonde hair fell softly around his face, and flipped up at the neckline of his undershirt. Over his normal white underclothes, he wore his forest-green tunic. "Um, I'll be right down." He nodded and stepped back to wait for me.

I turned my back to him and swallowed hard. I couldn't cry in front of him! I was determined not to cry. I straightened my bright red hair and simple dress before turning to face him once more and proceeding down the stairs. "Wh... What are you doing here, Link?" I prompted. I could feel that my face wore a defensive expression, but I couldn't make it stop.

"Malon, I heard what happened to your-"

"Don't! Don't talk about it right now!" I scowled and shook my head at him, halting the conversation.

He did not press, just watched me from a couple of steps down. I avoided making eye contact with him for a few moments of silence. That was one thing I knew Link to be good at. Silence. He understood the importance of the space between our words.

"Um... " my voice cracked slightly. I swallowed again before continuing. "Thanks for coming." I managed to say before stepping around him and heading out toward the field.

The fresh air filled my lungs, and the sunlight warmed my skin. But my eyes were drawn to the new grave against the western fence. Links eyes followed mine, and I felt his arm rest across my shoulders, then a gentle push, guiding my turn to face him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. I hooked my arms under his until my hands rested on his shoulders and we held this embrace for a long time. My eyes began to sting with tears, so I blinked before burying my face into the sturdy fabric on his shoulder. I held my breath and listened to Link breathing, the horses whinnying, and the chickens clucking.

After some time passed, Link broke our precious silence. "Do you want me to stay?" He separated his torso from mine, looking into my teary face. Even though I was trying not to cry, I knew it was obvious. "I can help withthe ranch." He added after I didn't answer.

The truth was, I hadn't found my voice yet. I was still concentrating on my inability to keep an even tone. I failed, letting out a quiet sob before whispering "Thank you so much..." He wrapped me tightly in his arms once more, and I cried into his shoulder for a little while.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel prepared to run the ranch, all by myself, now that my dad was gone. Obviously I knew everything that needed to be done but... It seemed like an impossible task without the reliable guidance I'd always had. I needed help to hold the ranch together, and also to keep myself from falling apart.

Link, patient as ever, held me tight until I broke the hug. The ranch was a mess. I hadn't really kept up with it too much in the days since my dad was attacked on his delivery. I didn't have the energy. Link noticed too.

"I'll clean up, you go rest." He offered up to me, nudging me back toward the house.

"No, I'll help." I smiled up at him, blinking the remainders of my tears away. I couldn't just go cry alone while Link took care of my fathers ranch. If he was extending a hand to help me, I had to take it.

Link went into the house to take off his undershirt while I got to work sweeping up the stables. After a while, I finished cleaning and organizing the stables, and walked back outside. Link was trying to get all of the cuccos out of the fenced off area that was designated for the horses. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He was doubled over, running after the chickens with his arms stretched out ahead of him, feathers in his hair, and sticking out of his tunic. At the sound of my laughter, he straightened and turned to face me.

"Stupid chickens.." I saw his lips form the words and laughed once more. _Oh Link!_ He smiled at me as I turned to go tend to the cows.

The cows mooed loudly when I approached them. They were agitated from not being milked, and I felt terrible. After milking them, I swept the dirty straw away, and replaced it with fresh straw for them to rest on. They seemed much more cheerful after that, and it made me feel surprisingly better.

I had felt a little like I was drowning before Link showed up to help me. It actually felt great to be busy, and maintain Lon Lon Ranch.

Much of the afternoon passed with Link and I working hard on the ranch, and by the time the sun behind the western wall, it was in better shape than it had been in a long time. I approached Link, and he held his hand up for me to clap mine against it, a gesture of success.

"Wow Link! You did so great today!" I praised him excitedly. It was easy to feel happy when I wasn't alone.

"No, you did." He smiled and rested his arm across my shoulders, looking out at the ranch as it glowed in the orange light of the sinking sun. There were horses trotting happily around the track, and a few others grazing. I looked up at him as he smiled softly, and wondered what he could be thinking.

After nightfall, we put the horses in their stables and made a small bonfire in the middle of the ranch. Link suggested that we say a few words for my dad.

I couldn't, but Link could. "I promise, Talon. I'll protect your ranch… And Malon, too." I stared at him, slightly awed by how strikingly beautiful he was in the firelight. We sat next to each other in silence, staring into the mesmerizing flames. After some time, I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me in response, and I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The last weeks of hard work getting Lon Lon Ranch back in order had Link and I wanting to take a day to relax. After caring for the animals first thing in the morning, we each bathed and picked out some clean clothes to wear on a trip to the market place.

I wore a simple white dress with Blue and tan embroidery along the edges, and a brown leather belt to hold the waist in. I braided my long red hair and pulled on my boots. When I stood, Link was ready to go as well, wearing a pair of green pants tucked loosely into his boots and a plain white linen shirt.

"Are you ready?" I smiled at him brightly, and my heart thumped loudly when he returned the smile and nodded.

"When you are." He added playfully, hooking his arm out for me to grab onto. I giggled and together we walked outside. Link left me by the door to go retrieve Epona.

When she galloped toward me with Link bouncing on her back, I reached my hand out for her to bury her nuzzle into my palm before mounting behind Link and wrapping my arms around his waist. Even though I could ride alone, Link liked for us to ride together. I thought it was a paranoia thing, and that maybe it was easier to keep an eye on me that way. But he hadn't explained his thoughts to me to know for sure.

It was a beautiful day. The cool breeze carried the smell of wild flowers across Hyrule Field, and the sun warmed me through my lightweight clothing.

We made it to Castle Town quickly, thanks to Epona's reliable gait. After we dismounted, Link and I both showed Epona some affection, and Link told her that we would be back shortly. He knew that she would roam around the fields if she wanted to, but he could always call her back.

I walked slightly behind Link into town, humming softly to myself.

"What song is that?" He asked suddenly, slowing his pace to match my own.

"Oh." I was a little embarrassed that he had asked. Normally he didn't seem to pay my little tunes any attention. "It's a song my mother used to hum to me." The moat made a babbling sound below the drawbridge.

"I like it." He responded plainly, giving me a soft smile and holding his hand out, waiting for mine. I smiled and placed my hand into his as we walked into the bustling marketplace.

We walked around without speaking for a short time, the noise of the people who lived there floating through the air. The sounds of laughter, haggling and comfortable conversation reached us in a steady stream. I caught myself staring at Link as he was looking through a table of various woven and beaded bracelets. I was so happy in that moment with him. Having Link around had made me feel so light. I hadn't felt so joyful in a long time, probably before Ganondorf was in power. I was convinced that life should be this way.

While I was daydreaming about my new happy life with Link, I didn't realize that he had made a purchase.

"Malon, do you like this one?" He held one of the bracelets out to me. It had a white leather strap, and colorful glass beads were sewn into it in the pattern of a burning sun.

I gasped slightly before responding. "It's beautiful!" His face lit up at my answer, his bright blue eyes shining with glee. Without speaking, he tied it in a secure knot around my wrist. "Oh Link! Thank you!" I threw my arms around him and he held me tightly.

Before I had time to respond, standing in front of the merchants stand, Link lowered his face to mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Immediately, I felt my face get hot. No, my whole body. The noise that was flooding the air before was silent to me now. I had never been kissed before. As quick as it started, my first kiss ended. _Link?! _I knew that I had feelings for him, but I didn't think that they were reciprocated. I always believed that Link loved the Queen. It just seemed so natural. But this felt much more natural.

He stepped back from me and stared at my face, and I quickly turned my eyes down to the cobblestones, trying my best to stop my face from becoming as red as my hair. I felt Links hand rest on my head and risked a glance up at him. He was smiling, and his cheeks were slightly pink as well.

"I've been happy at the Ranch.." He said softly, before adding, "with you." I felt my heart grow warm at his words. I smiled and nodded in agreement. So very happy.

We walked around for a while longer before leaving the marketplace back into the fields. The sun was turning orange as it prepared to set on the horizon. Epona must have wandered off, because she was no longer waiting for us by the drawbridge.

"Where do you think Epona went?" I asked Link, standing with my hand in his, in the spot where we left her.

Link shrugged, raising and dropping my hand with his movement. He reached for his ocarina, but before he placed it to his lips, he stopped. "Do you want to walk back?"

I could see the ranch from where we stood, and the warm light that was quickly leaving the fields was very inviting when I looked at how it made his hair sparkle and dance. I smiled and nodded to answer his question. "That sounds nice."

With my answer, we started to walk back toward the ranch. Link played Epona's song while we were on our way, and she joined us for the walk, whinnying beside us.

"Next time, let's go to the Gerudo training ground." Link suggested. I had never been to the Gerudo Desert, and honestly, it kind of made me nervous. That was where Ganondorf was from, and from what I'd heard, the women who lived there were not very friendly to outsiders.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked him, slight fear creeping into my tone.

"It will be fine, I'm an honorary member of their tribe." He smiled at me proudly, puffing his chest out slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at his small display of pride. His jaw fell open. "What? Not many people can say that, you know." His face bore the trace of a pout, exaggerated by the low light. He was talking more than usual. It was nice to hear so much of his voice. "Besides, they're friendly toward women."

"You're right, Link, I'm sorry. Let's do that the next time we take a day away from the ranch." I reached up and patted him on the shoulder, mocking a comforting gesture. We both laughed and closed in on Lon Lon Ranch.

Now that we were home, there were a few stars beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky. Epona ran off to join the other horses in the corral, trotting playfully with them.

Link watched the horses play, and I watched him. I couldn't help but smile, it felt like the only expression I knew anymore. When Link caught me staring, I blushed bright red, and he smiled, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder. He sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, resting my hand on top of his. He shook his head in response.

"No, nothing is wrong." My heart pounded as his eyes pierced through me, rattling my core. "Doesn't it feel like… Everything is right?" I took a moment to consider his question, gazing up at the sky.

"Yes. It does, Link." In the back of my mind, I knew that things were not perfect. But I also knew that I couldn't ask for better. Link moved toward the house, to go inside.

"I'll be in in a minute, Link." He nodded and we parted ways. I walked toward my father's gravesite. I missed him a lot. If it wasn't for Link, everything in my life would have fallen apart. I could never hope to find a way to express my gratitude.

Sitting in the grass near him, I spoke to my dad. "Dad, I miss you… " I started out whispering. "I can't believe that I'm here without you…" I thought of what he would like to hear. What would he care about? "Link is staying here now. I think it's permanent. He's been a great help with the Ranch. " I began to tell him all about my time since he passed. "I was so heartbroken when I heard what happened to you, I could barely get out of bed. I was letting the ranch go…" I felt ashamed. He would never have permitted me to behave that way. I was his backbone before. "When Link came, he really pulled me out of that. The ranch is great now." I sighed and sat in silence for a few moments. "What else… You remember when I was a girl and you told Link he could marry me?" I chuckled softly. " I know that that was a joke, dad. But I might be in love with him anyway…" Thinking of Link, my heart beat got faster. "Would you have approved of it?" I knew that he couldn't answer me, but this was the first time I had spoken to him since he died. I thought he'd like to know that I was happy. "Well… Who knows what the future holds… I just wish you were still here…" A tear fell from my eye. I hadn't even noticed them welling up, but soon more hot tears dripped down my face. I laid in the grass and talked to him until I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept in the grass before Link came outside to check on me. "Malon?" He called into the dark night. I didn't wake at the sound of his voice. In my dreams, I felt like I was floating away, his voice a distant lullaby, keeping me calm.


End file.
